


Worth It

by Ronweasleysir



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronweasleysir/pseuds/Ronweasleysir
Summary: "Because nobody cares about me!""Because I care about you!"
Relationships: Chris Alonzo Reader
Kudos: 6





	Worth It

You storm into the locker room Chris is hot on your heels.

"What the hell was that!?"

"What was what?" You ask yanking your locker open

"That on the mission you could have gotten yourself hurt or worse killed!" 

You slam the locker closed. "So what, I don't care!"

"Why don't you care Y/N!"

"Because nobody cares about me! No one ever has!"

You throw yourself onto the bench angrily untying your boots, the words heavy in the air

"Why are you even asking me this shit Chris?"

She turns frustrated, before flying back around to face you.

"Because I care about you!"

The room gets thick with silence as you realize what Chris said.

"I've always cared about you, I consider you my best friend Y/N"

You look up to see Chris staring at you.

"You're my best friend, Chris"

She smiles and sits down beside you.

"Please don't say no one cares about you, because I do.

You throw your arms around her, you both stay quiet because no words are needed.


End file.
